Here, In Your Arms
by justsomeone2010
Summary: 'Yuuri's heart swelled in his chest with pride and he thanked whoever was looking over him for guiding such a wonderful man into his life. He couldn't wait to put a ring on him.' Victor and Yuuri finally tie the knot. Dabbles of of their wedding, honeymoon, and future together.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't unusual for Yuuri Katsuki to feel anxious, and everyone knew it. After all, no one batted an eyelid when he loosened his royal blue bow tie every five minutes or sucked in deep, exaggerated breaths through his teeth, running his hands through his hair more times than anyone could count.

That was normal. That, he could deal with.

But even Yuuri surprised himself when he found himself doubled over in the bathroom, spewing up his breakfast spectacularly.

Surely, he was in the middle of a nightmare, he thought. His heart thumped at a hundred miles an hour and he stared down at his trembling hands on the bathroom floor through tear stained vision. A cold sweat pricked at the back of his neck as his stomach twitched, but there was nothing else left for him to bring up.

Eighteen minutes.

Eighteen minutes too long he'd been stood at that altar alone.

Every second past 2pm had just twitched on Yuuri's already sensitive nerves but when he'd caught the uneasy looks slowly passing around the guests, something had snapped. He'd bolted for the bathroom before anybody could blink.

There had to be a logical explanation, he thought, slumping back against the wall and trying to reign in his wild emotions. He leaned his head back against the cool tiles and screwed his eyes shut, willing the rampant beat of his heart to relax. The car could have broken down, or maybe Victor wasn't ready yet - but if that was all, then why hadn't Yurio texted him? Unless it was something he couldn't say by text...

LIke the fact that maybe Victor simply wasn't coming.

A pained whine tore through Yuuri like a wounded animal at the thought and he doubled over suddenly, feeling sick again.

He barely noticed the knock on the door. "Hey, are you alri..."

Phichit didn't even finish his sentence as he cracked the door open and his eyes settled on his best friend. The wide-eyed shock on his face said it all.

Yuuri just groaned hard and turned away, whistling in slow breaths through his teeth. The lingering taste of vomit in his mouth just made him feel queasy all over again.

With nothing left to bring up though, he staggered to his feet and flushed the mess away, bracing his hands on his knees for a steadying moment before he straightened up. His knees felt weak beneath him as he dragged himself to the mirror. He knew he wouldn't look great after just emptying his stomach, but he still wasn't quite prepared for the white face that stared back at him. His fingers dragged down his pale cheeks and noted the chalky trail they left behind with horror, skin cold and clammy to the touch. He groaned bitterly, breath rustling the loose strands of hair that had fallen over his face.

There was no way he could face Victor like this, he thought, even the voice in his head a mortified whisper.

The best man closed the door quietly behind him and joined Yuuri in the mirror's reflection. If anybody knew Yuuri, it was Phichit. He'd seen the peaks and valleys of Yuuri's anxiety thanks to being stuck with him as his roommate for five years in America, but even he had never seen Yuuri react this way before. It showed in his crinkled eyebrows and eyes glittering with concern that he had no idea what to do to help.

Nor did Yuuri though, bracing his hands on the bathroom counter and staring at his reflection as if he could bully the paleness away.

A soft clatter made him jump, and he glanced down at the small disposable toothbrush and toothpaste kit tossed by the sink. Phichit just shrugged in the mirror. "I got an extra one at the airport." he said simply. _You need it more,_ gleamed from his dark grey eyes, but Yuuri was glad he didn't say it aloud.

The best man diligently straightened Yuuri's smart bow tie from behind him as he brushed his teeth, sighing blissfully as the refreshing taste of peppermint washed through his mouth. When he looked up again, his cheeks had a little more colour back in them. Tucking the last uncooperative strands of hair behind his ears, Yuuri let Phichit give him a final run down, poking his white rose a little further into his breast pocket. The Thai boy grinned, nodding his approval.

Yuuri wasn't even surprised when the phone whipped out of his pocket, his friend's gaze glittering. "Pre-wedding selfie?"

That teased the grin out of Yuuri at last and he leaned in towards the phone's camera lens. He'd chosen his best man well.

It wasn't the only good choice they'd made with this wedding either Yuuri couldn't help thinking as he swept one last look around the ridiculously elaborate bathroom. He hadn't been able to resist Victor's round puppy-dog eyes in the end, caving to his idea of a fairytale wedding. As expected, he had wanted big and glamorous for their day, filled with palaces, horse drawn carriages and press - all the things that Yuuri had dreaded. Yuuri had always envisioned a small, intimate service for when he got married, but of course Victor wanted to show him off for all the world to see.

As soon as he'd seen the smile on Victor's face looking around the manor house though, he knew it was going to be the one. He would go to the ends of the earth and back for that smile.

Brilliant sunshine pooled through the tall windows as Yuuri and Phichit leisurely made their way back to the ceremony room. His eyes scanned over the luscious gardens outside, remembering the spots they'd picked out for the photographs.

If Victor ever showed up that was…

"You do want to do this, right?"

Yuuri wasn't surprised at the question considering the state Phichit had found him in in the bathroom, but it still stung that his friend had to ask. He tried to ignore the way the air punched out of his lungs at the reminder. "Yeah," he murmured softly, gaze trailing the pattern in the subtly striped carpet. "Just nervous, that's all. I thought he would be here…"

Comforting fingers squeezed Yuuri's shoulder, but before Phichit had a chance to say anything, another voice cut him off from further on down the hall - a very distinct, angry Russian voice.

"You stupid air-head! I can't believe it… forgetting the time of your own wedding! I wouldn't be surprised if that little piggy has given up waiting for you."

"You don't think he …"

"If he has, I'll kill him myself!"

The breath hitched in Yuuri's throat just a second before he threw himself forward, careering down the corridor until he turned the corner to the ceremony room and saw the two Russian's. His heart thudded hard at the tall figure in white.

Victor's eyes were glittering as glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Yuuri, lips drifting apart in a silent gasp. It quickly settled into a sigh of relief though. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri didn't care what else his fiancee might have said in that moment, closing the gap between them in a few quick strides and throwing his arms around Victor's neck. He clung to him tightly, blinking furiously against the Russian's shoulder to stem the moisture building in his eyes.

After a stunned moment, Victor clung back. "I'm so sorry," he murmured quietly against the shell of Yuuri's ear. "I didn't mean-"

"I know."

Yuuri didn't want to hear it, loosening his hold around Victor's neck to get a good look at his fiancee. He wasn't disappointed.

An immaculate white suit clung to his lithe body in all the right places, Yuuri's knees going weak as he drank him in. Victor's mother had designed their wedding suits and had spared no expense on her son, cutting the lines to emphasise Victor's tall, slim physique perfectly. His white bow tie bobbed slightly as he gulped, fingers adjusting the snug-fitting waistcoat around his middle. A rose the exact shade of royal blue as Yuuri's bow tie peeked out of Victor's breast pocket. He looked absolutely perfect though, Yuuri thought with a dry mouth, finding Victor's crystal blue eyes again through his silvery bangs. They were glittering like stars.

Yuuri's heart swelled in his chest with pride and he thanked whoever was looking over him for guiding such a wonderful man into his life. He couldn't wait to put a ring on him.

"This idiot forgot the ceremony was at two." Yurio suddenly grouched beside them, breaking the spell. "As if this wasn't humiliating enough, now we have to show up late..."

The reminder snapped Yuuri back to reality.

His arms fell away from Victor, a small gasp escaping his lips as he suddenly remembered that he was on the wrong side of the door. Victor was supposed to be the one walking down the aisle, not him. He should be waiting for him at the alter. His gaze locked on the elaborate door handle, turning instinctively, but before he could even take a step, Victor grabbed his hand.

His fingers laced through Yuuri's, eyes glowing as they held his effortlessly. "We'll do this together." Victor smiled.

Yuuri's heart gave a solid thump, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. _No,_ he gasped in his head, though it wasn't for lack of want - this was Victor's moment. Every eye would be turned to him, marvelling at his beauty and what a glowing vision in white he was; Yuuri wanted to be one of them. He wanted to watch his fiancee come down the aisle.

The gleam in Victor's eyes begged differently though and Yuuri felt his resistance slowly start to crack as the Russian's arm curled around his, clinging to him. That child-like smile on his face was just irresistible. Everything about it just glittered with happiness and a silent plea, the tiniest blush of pink grazing the Victor's cheeks. Sighing a smile back, Yuuri couldn't help himself standing up on his toes to touch his mouth tenderly to Victor's in acceptance. He could never say no to this man.

"Yeah, yeah," Yurio just grumbled as he tugged at his bow tie, turning away with a grimace. "Just get a room already."

 **A/N**

TBC, of course. If you want? I have more cooking…

Just a quick mention to say I've fired up my Tumblr again so check out my profile for the link. Updates on works will be posted on here and suggestion box will always be open, so stay tuned if you are interested.

As always, please leave a review or drop me a message!


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see Yurio squirming in his seat having a silent argument with Yakov. He was pretty sure it was something to do with the red flower crown Victor had forced him to wear.

He smiled fondly.

The priest was talking, but the blood pounding in Yuuri's ears drowned out whatever he was saying. His heart was still hammering from walking down the aisle.

So far, nothing was going to plan.

It was still perfect.

He was getting married. To Victor Nikiforov - his childhood crush and love of his life! It sounded like something out of a movie, only it wasn't. It was real. They were really getting married.

Everybody was there to support them, watching from silk draped chairs adorned with Victor's trademark blue roses; skaters, coaches, friends, and family. Even Makkachin sat obediently at the front, heeled at Victor's father's feet. Phichit winked at Yuuri from his chair, shooting him a thumbs up.

Yuuri would have winked back if he wasn't so enamoured by his soon to be husband; Victor's cerulean blue eyes were simply mesmerising.

His thumb grazed over the back of Yuuri's knuckles, their hands laced lovingly together at the altar. It sent shivers running up Yuuri's spine. The breath he sucked in was a little shaky, blinking against the water gathering behind his eyes.

All the stress, all the work, all the little spats and disagreements alongside the dreaming - it had all led up to this moment. It was all so, so worth it.

"So I call upon Victor and Yuuri now to state their vows before their chosen witnesses."

Oh.

Right, vows.

Yuuri jolted back to reality, blinking himself back into focus. The weight of the room's eyes burned into the side of his face. His cheeks were pink.

He'd memorized their chosen vows a long time ago, but now - under the heat of so many eyes watching him - the words just vanished. His heart skipped a beat. How was he going to marry Victor if he couldn't remember his vows? His eyes went wide with horror.

Victor chuckled. Yuuri just stared at him - did he find it funny?

Then he actually looked at the Russian. His lips were curling silently around words, mouthing them to him slowly: I, Yuuri Katsuki, take you…

Yuuri repeated them out loud, tongue numb like somebody else was moving it for him. His voice sounded muffled. Had he always sounded like that? The nerves were tightening his bow tie around his neck again.

Those few prompting words from Victor suddenly brought the rest of his vows back to him though, rolling instinctively off his tongue. "...take you, Victor Nikiforov, to be my lawfully wedded husband," Yuuri went on unaided, voice steadier, "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death us do part."

It sounded rushed and garbled. Air zoomed back into his lungs as soon as the last word left him. Had he forgotten to breathe? Yes, Yuuri realised, slowing the sudden rush of oxygen. It wouldn't be the first time being with Victor had taken his breath away.

The way Victor beamed at him though, Yuuri's nerve-wracked vows could have been the most wonderful thing the Russian had ever heard.

Yuuri breathed a relieved smile.

His fingers curled tighter around Victor's, shivers of pleasure running up his spine as Victor's thumb grazed lovingly over his knuckles.

Victor's eyes never wavered, meeting Yuuri's with both a tender glow and a white hot desire at the same time. "I, Victor Nikiforov, take you, Yuuri Katsuki, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death us do part."

Every word was slow and deliberate. Heartfelt. Beautiful. It wasn't like Yuuri's mad ramble, thick with anxiety; Victor was confident, practised, and sure. He'd probably been rehearsing since he'd first met Yuuri at the Sochi banquet, knowing him.

Yuuri's heart thudded along with every syllable like it was his lifeline, blinking a little quicker to hold back the unexpected hot prick behind his eyes. He swallowed hard, a solid lump of emotion lodged in his throat. He'd waited so long for Victor to say those words to him, dreamt of it since he was a teenager not even daring to think it might ever become a reality. He pinched himself between Victor's fingers - no, not a dream. This was really real.

God, he loved Victor!

"If the ring bearer could now bring the rings forward?"

A gentle woof answered.

Yuuri's smile almost faltered as Victor's fingers ghosted out of his grip and his heart nearly stopped dead at the way the Russian sank gracefully to his knees. This time though, it wasn't for Yuuri.

Makkachin leapt into his owner's arms from Vitaly Nikiforov's heels, the tiny box hanging from his collar jingling ever so softly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri was pretty sure he caught Victor's mother shoot a hand over her mouth when Makkachin started licking; the custom-made suit received just as much attention as Victor's actual skin. If Victor cared, he didn't show it. He just giggled under the attention, nimble fingers unsnapping the box from Makkachin's collar before he pressed a kiss into the fur on top of the dog's head.

"Good boy." Victor squeezed his arms around the poodle one last time before he straightened up, scratching Makkchin fondly.

He stayed by his master, tail wagging.

Slim fingers popped the box open and plucked the two gold bands free. Yuuri's finger tingled to be getting his back; it felt strange without the ring, even if it had only been a few hours. Victor slipped one into Yuuri's palm.

Yuuri nearly dropped it with how sweaty his hands were – in a good way. Every eye in the room was drilling into his back, except for Victor's; his gaze glowed into Yuuri's front instead. He couldn't believe they were really doing this. Victor already had hand impatiently outstretched, fingers slender and delicate. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation.

A grin slipped slowly over Yuuri's face, unable to help himself at Victor's excitement. "I give you this ring as a token of my love and dedication to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

The first time Yuuri tried to put it on Victor's finger he missed. His hands were still trembling a little. With the second try though, it slid on like a dream.

Someone was crying. Soft sniffles broke through the quiet, and Yuuri wondered if they were from his mother or Victor's. They had both been so proud of their sons when they'd found out they were getting married, pouring themselves into helping with the preparations. It had been a weight off Yuuri's mind when his mother had taken on the catering and Victor's had agreed to design their suits for them. Actually, agreed wasn't the right word; Natalia Nikiforov had begged them to let her do their outfits.

Yuuri had no regrets whatsoever. It was only now he had a proper tailored suit that he realised just how awful his old one had been. No wonder Victor had been so keen to get him a new one for his last birthday.

His white suit matched Victor's, right down to the white bow tie and waistcoat, gold buttons peeking out before the jacket closed over them. It was snug, and slimming, and oh-so-comfortable. Yuuri had never imagined that formal wear could feel just so right on his body. Tiny licks of gold danced subtly over their shoulders and ran delicately down the high edges of their shoulder blades, barely noticeable except for up-close.

It made the sparkle in Victor's eye shine just that little bit brighter.

His hands were a lot steadier than Yuuri's, squeezing Yuuri's fingers before he smoothed them out. "I give you this ring as a token of my love and dedication to you," the ring slid smoothly over Yuuri's ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

They both glanced up at the same time and their gazes met; sparkling crystal blue met glowing chocolate brown. Slow smiles spread over their faces as the reality of exactly what they had just done sank in, hands clinging to each other like they would never let go. Yuuri never wanted to. His heart swelled in his chest, breath catches when he felt Victor's fingers grip back against his own. Tears glistened in Victor's aquamarine eyes, teeth snagging his lower lip with his teeth to stop it from quivering.

Yuuri wanted so much to just kiss him, to brush back those silver bangs away from his beautiful face and kiss him until they couldn't breathe.

"By the power vested in me, it is my privilege to pronounce the two of you married. You may-"

Yuuri didn't hear the rest of the words.

He gasped as his hands moved suddenly, whirled over his head in the flash of an eye until Victor's arms were wrapped around him. The world tilted.

Yuuri squeaked against Victor's mouth.

The cool pinpricks of Victor's tears tickled against Yuuri's cheeks, but it was the last thing he cared about as he melted into the kiss. Fluttering his eyes shut, he relaxed into Victor's arms. Victor had never dipped him like that before.

Yuuri felt weightless in Victor's hold, like he did when they were skating. His heart hammered in his chest, happy blush rising to his cheeks. For once, he didn't mind the colour. He just tipped his chin up ever so slightly to kiss his husband deeper, lips moving oh-so-slowly against his. He could feel Victor's smile against his mouth, knowing he was doing exactly the same thing; grinning like the wildest idiot on the planet.

He'd just married Victor Nikiforov.

Now Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov. The thought made Yuuri whine happily, arching up to chase Victor's mouth when he started to pull away.

The rousing cheer of applause reminded him that they weren't alone.

Victor pressed a quick, chaste peck onto his lips before he righted Yuuri again, the pink blush fanning into full blown ruby red blaze across the younger man's face. Heat flamed all the way to the tips of Yuuri's ears, creeping down his neck.

There were too many faces, too many gazes to meet. The room cheered. Some clapped modestly while others hollered, Mila and Natalia leading the charge; the little Russian woman was practically jumping up and down with excitement, long dark curls bouncing around her beaming face. Everyone was smiling - even Yakov's lips tweaked! Yuuri was pretty sure he heard Chris wolf-whistle somewhere from the crowd. Who else would it be but Chris?

He gripped Victor's hand tight beside him, holding on for dear life as a camera flashed somewhere. His new husband lapped up the attention.

His husband.

Victor was his husband.

Officially.

Finally!

It was enough to make his head spin.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri blinked and the crowd had melted from the organised lines of the chairs, chatting and laughing in a chaotic mob around the room.

Few had ventured forward – Vitaly Nikiforov was the first. He held out his hand to his new son-in-law while his wife hugged Victor a few paces away, his weathered grey-stubbled cheeks stretched in a broad smile. "Congratulations!"

The handshake was firm and strong. But brief; half a second after he clasped hands with Vitaly, Natalia threw herself at Yuuri. "Welcome to the family!"

She flung her arms around Yuuri's neck, knocking the breath out of him in her enthusiasm and making him stagger back a few paces in surprise. He couldn't help but grin though; so that was where Victor got it from…

Over her shoulder, Yuuri watched Victor embrace his father, lifted clean off his feet by the strong Russian man. His pale face pinched slightly as the air squeezed out of him, but it wasn't enough to dampen the huge heart-shaped smile on his face. He beamed at Yuuri as they were both finally released by the Nikiforovs and Yuuri's parents stepped forward to offer their calmer congratulations.

Half way through bowing politely to his father, Yuuri felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oi."

Blinking around, Yurio stood behind him, scowling with his arms folded tightly over his chest. Yakov had convinced him to keep the flower crown on at least, Yuuri noticed. The teen's sharp blue eyes glared at a particularly offending spot on the carpet.

"Be nice, Yurio." Victor winked, pressing a quick kiss into the boy's blonde hair on his way to smother Hiroko in a hug.

Yurio ruffled his hair. "Shut up!" The teen shifted awkwardly on his feet, a touch of pink grazing his cheeks. "Don't get used to it, okay Katsudon? I'm only going to be nice today because it's your wedding day." he said quietly. Almost begrudgingly. His eyes rolled up and down Yuuri. "You don't look horrible."

Yuuri choked a smile. "I thought you said you were going to be nice…"

"This is nice for me!"

A few more people offered their congratulations before Yuuri and Victor were caught by the priest to sign some paperwork, the rest of the wedding part slowly trickling outside. The room felt strangely quiet without them. The pen scratched softly against the paper as they signed the documents and shook hands with the priest, thanking him for his help before he too left.

Then that was it.

They were officially married.

They stood hand in hand in the ceremony room, looking out to the empty chairs and taking the moment of silence to let the gravity of what they had just done sink in. They were together – would be for the rest of their lives. Yuuri's heart swelled with happiness and he sucked in a far from steady breath, holding on tightly to Victor's hand and choking back a beam as he felt the gold ring on the Russian's finger. When Yuuri glanced over, Victor's eyes were watery.

There wasn't a smile to soften it though. It caught Yuuri off-guard for a moment, his own smile sliding. "Are you alright?"

Victor didn't turn, staring out over the empty room. He nodded silently.

He looked even paler than usual, face bowing into the palm of his spare hand and hiding his expression from view. His shoulders trembled gently. Yuuri's heart stopped in panic – was … was Victor crying? His voice shook slightly. "It's just…"

Yuuri gasped in surprise as Victor suddenly turned and threw his arms around his neck, pulling him close and engulfing him in a tight hug. He breathed in the smell of Victor's rich cologne against the lapels of his suit jacket. Intoxicating, Yuuri couldn't help but think, mesmerised by the way Victor held him so tightly he could feel every thump of his racing heart in his husband's ribcage.

"It's just I'm just so happy!" he choked into the side of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri felt tiny pinpricks of moisture against his skin. "I can't believe this is real. We're really married…"

A messy, salt tanged kiss pressed into Yuuri's mouth.

It was absolutely perfect.

Yuuri reached up and tangled his fingers in Victor's silver locks the way he had itched to do during the service, pulling him in closer. Their mouths moved hard and desperate - like it was the first time they'd kissed in years. It was the first time they'd properly kissed as husbands.

They really were made for each other, Yuuri couldn't help but think as his hand steadied against Victor's bicep and Victor's arm wound around his waist. They fit together so well. It soothed the white-hot zing of desire burning through them as they kissed like they would die without it. It was more important than air in that moment. Yuuri would never get tired of it, clinging to Victor and never wanting to let go.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless – both beamed shamelessly at the other, wearing a blush that matched.

Soft fingertips stroked back a few flyaway strands of dark hair away from Yuuri's eyes, warm palm flattening over his cheek. Yuuri leaned into the touch, curling his fingers around Victor's at his side. It was so easy to lose himself in those shimmering crystal blue eyes, shining like stars…

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It fell easily from their tongues, but no less heartfelt. They knew.

The sentiment still glowed solidly in their hearts when they walked out the front door of the manor house, still hand in hand. Confetti and cherry blossom petals rained down around them. Cherry blossom petals - like from Hasetsu, Yuuri thought with a grin. Broad smiles lined their path and gravel crunched softly under their shoes, Natalia Nikiforov pressing a kiss to Yuuri's cheek and slipping a rose crown - made from the same blue roses that had decorated the chairs for the ceremony - over her son's head as they passed.

Victor led him by hand through the cheering wedding guests, glancing back over his shoulder to beam at his husband. Sunlight shined behind him beautiful. Yuuri committed every detail to memory, wanting to remember every detail for the rest of his life.

Everything was perfect. It never wouldn't be ever again.

 **A/N**

Reception still to come! Maybe honeymoon after that... haven't decided yet.


End file.
